Online Optimizers
These online optimizers were created by members of the community in order to calculate where you should spend your Infinity Tokens. Current These calculators are the most comprehensive and are up-to-date with the current game version. User-Friendly Complete Game Guardian Power Optimizer by mpmslc Features *Uses Optimizer Export *Simple to use *Customizable token, DPS and gold factors *Includes 16 skills, including Wormhole and Fury *Ability to ignore powers you don't want included *Ability to include inactive tokens *Ability to designate some of your tokens not to be spent *Power priorities: recommends moderate FM, values gold a little less than DPS 'Instructions' #Export your Optimizer Export from Tap Tap Infinity. http://prntscr.com/69pu9j #Paste your code into the input box. #If you don't want it to include your inactive tokens, uncheck "Use Inactive Tokens" #If you do not wish for the calculator to allocate your tokens to certain powers, untick the checkboxes by the names of the undesired power(s). Any tokens that would have been recommended for that/those power(s) will be allocated to other powers. #Click the Calculate button. #Buy the number of levels indicated in the Adjust column. 'Notes' *Mpmlsc has written a page on Calculating Purchasing Power *Mpmslc wrote two manual entry calculators before this. The second version is here . Complete game Guardian Power calculator by pzratnog 'Additional Versions' Pzratnog has created several other variations of his calculator. These versions may be outdated compared to the main version. *Prismless Version *Version without Time Crunch - for those who don't come online enough for spell cooldowns to matter *Version without Force Multiply - for those who feel the calculator's FM recommendations are too high 'Features' *Uses Progress Export *Includes easter eggs! *Includes ascension *Includes 14 powers (missing Fury, Wormhole) *Power priorities: values DPS powers more than gold powers, recommends a lot of FM 'Instructions' #Export your Optimizer Export from Tap Tap Infinity. http://prntscr.com/74tz27 # Check the box that says "Use custom input for testing your code" http://prntscr.com/69puun # Paste your Export into the text box that appears after you check the box in the previous step # Press the compile and run button # Scroll down to see the output on how to optimally upgrade your guardian powers. Look to the "Final Level" and "Levels Raised" columns of the second table in the output. Final Level is the target level it wants you to reach, Levels Raised is how many levels it wants you to raise the power by. Notes * Pzratnog's calculator optimizes guardian powers by determining which upgrade has the greatest damage increase per token cost. This calculator also optimizes for ascensions. Finally, the calculator mathematically weights force multiply more highly since increasing FM has a greater effect on infinity tokens earned than increasing damage does. * The calculator will tell you to save tokens for Ascension in advance (even if you don't have the necessary rank). If it does not tell you to ascend or save to ascend, even though you have the necessary rank and tokens, it is because the optimizer has calculated you should spend your tokens on Guardian powers instead. Troubleshooting * "Standard Output is empty" error: make sure you inputted your optimizer export, not your save export. The save export is a random string of characters. The optimizer export contains lots of words. You can see where to get the progress export in the image on Step 1 of the Instructions above. * There is no second table/it does not tell me to upgrade any skills: The most common cause of this problem is that you do not have any active tokens to spend. Pzratnog's calculator only works out where to spend active tokens. If you have inactive tokens you want to know where to spend, you need to go infinite first to make them active, then export your progress and put it in the calculator. Outdated or Broken These calculators are no longer updated. They may not produce reliable results for the game in its current state. They also lack many features of the newer calculators. 'HTML based Guardian Power optimizer by CuAnnan' 'Features' *Uses Optimizer Export *Extremely simple to use *Can also calculate where to spend inactive tokens *Assumes you have maxed all maxable powers *Includes 7 powers? *Power priorities: values gold powers roughly equally to DPS powers, recommends moderate FM Instructions #Export your Optimizer Export from Tap Tap Infinity. http://prntscr.com/69pu9j #Paste your code into the text box. #Tick the "Include Unclaimed Tokens" checkbox if you wish the game to tell you where to spend inactive tokens as well as active tokens. #Buy the levels stated in the table. Early-Mid game Guardian Power calculator by Myuron Features *Manual entry of power levels *Includes 9 powers *Power priorities: values gold powers roughly equally to DPS powers, recommends moderate FM 'Instructions' #Manually enter your power levels into the spaces indicated in the left side of the screen. #Press the Run button #Raise your powers to the levels indicated (CURRENTLY BROKEN) Complete Game calculator by pzratnog & FlyingJembo This calculator was once a more user-friendly offshoot of Pzratnog's calculator. However, the site's hosting appears to have expired and it is unknown if it will be renewed. 'Features' *Simpler to use than Pzratnog's calculator but gives roughly the same power recommendations (on default settings) *Uses Progress Export *Includes ascension & 14 skills (Uses outdated Ascension rank requirements) *Includes checkboxes to customize which powers it will allocate your tokens to *Power priorities (default settings): values DPS powers more than gold powers, recommends high FM 'Instructions' #Export your progress from Tap Tap Infinity. http://prntscr.com/69pu9j #Paste your progress code into the input box. #If you do not wish for the calculator to allocate your tokens to certain powers, untick the checkboxes by the names of the undesired power(s). Any tokens that would have been recommended for that/those power(s) will be allocated to other powers. #Click the Process button. #Any powers it wants you to level will be highlighted in blue. Buy the number of levels specified in the Increase column to bring the powers up to the level in the Finallevel column.